Christina Chang
Taipei, Taiwan | role = Sunny Macer}} Christina Chang portrayed Sunny Macer during Season 3 and Season 7 of 24. Biography and career Christina Chang was born in Taipei, Taiwan to a Chinese-Filipino father and an American mother. When she was 17, she moved to the US to study Theatre and Film in her mother's home state of Kansas. Chang later studied acting in Seattle, earning a Master's of Fine Arts from the University of Washington. It was there that she landed her first professional acting job in the play Naomi's Road at the Seattle Children's Theater. After that, she continued with off-Broadway productions and plays. After moving to New York, Chang has landed supporting roles in shows like The West Wing (with Ryan Cutrona), Without a Trace (with Spencer Garrett and Thomas Vincent Kelly), Numb3rs (with Peter MacNicol and Dylan Kenin), The Forgotten (with Sandra Purpuro), Suits (with Gina Torres), The Firm (with Callum Keith Rennie and Shaun Majumder), Desperate Housewives (with Doug Savant), and NCIS (with Pauley Perrette and Leslie Hope). Chang has also had regular roles in shows like Dragnet (with Brett Rickaby), CSI: Miami (with Evan Ellingson), Nashville (with Connie Britton), and Rizzoli & Isles (with Adam Sinclair). Aside of TV shows, Chang also appeared as an FBI agent on Live Free or Die Hard (with Zeljko Ivanek, Yorgo Constantine and Clay Cullen). Other films in which she has starred are Random Hearts (with Dennis Haysbert and Kate Mara), 28 Days, and Overnight (with Gbenga Akinnagbe and Maz Jobrani). Role on 24 Chang played the role of Dr. Sunny Macer during Season 3 and Season 7. In the former, Macer was the Technical Director of National Health Services who advised CTU against the Cordilla virus threat. She appeared in a total of six episodes that season. In Season 7, Chang reprised the role, but this time, Macer was working with the CDC. During that season, she collaborated with the FBI and Jack Bauer against the threat of the release of the Prion variant. Chang appeared in 5 episodes, for a total of 11 appearances through the series. For all her appearances, she was credited as a guest star. 24 credits *Season 3 ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * The Honor List (2018) * Overnight (2012) * Almost Perfect (2011) * The Peanut Butter Theory (2009) * Yoga Matt (2008) * A Line in the Sand (2008) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Dinner and a Movie (2001) * 28 Days (2000) * Random Hearts (1999) * Brother Tied (1998) Television appearances * The Good Doctor (2017-2019) * Rizzoli & Isles (2015-2016) * NCIS (2016) * Extant (2015) * Nashville (2013-2014) * Revenge (2011-2012) * Desperate Housewives (2012) * The Firm (2012) * Suits (2011) * No Ordinary Family (2010) * CSI: Miami (2004-2010) * Private Practice (2010) * The Mentalist (2009) * Unhitched (2008) * Suspect (2007) * Close to Home (2005-2007) * Numb3rs (2005) * Dragnet (2003-2004) * Medical Investigation (2004) * The West Wing (2004) * Without a Trace (2003) * Girls Club (2002) * Once and Again (2001) * Deadline (2000-2001) * Cosby (2000) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Guest stars